


A Night in

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: The boys are renting there fav shows/  Mickey loves Gotham and Ian loves Mickey just little bit of cut things they do together .





	

Ian smiled at his silly boyfriend they were renting a few movies for their two weeks off from work.

He smiled as he watched his boyfriend jump up and down in excited movements holding up the disk of Gotham, his fav show. His lover loved the actor Cameron Mongahn for some reason. He would tell Ian that he looked just like him. Ian and sisters and brothers didn’t see it but hell Mickey did. “We have to rent the new season, love this show.”

“I know you do babe, it’s a great show, I love it too” said Ian. “The joker is the best” Mickey smiled. They had been though lot of shit and Ian was glad to see how happy Mickey was over something so simply like a TV show. Mickey was a full-time dad and worked nights, he always seemed so tried, but they were doing alright. This was the longest relationship Ian ever had and they were doing really well together. Ian was stable, on his meds, and was a full time EMT. He loved his job. Mickey had custody over his son, Yev, and he was now living with the Gallagher’s since Lena took off somewhere. Both Mickey and Yev were alike, a miniature version of himself. The boy loved his father like mad and they were very closed. Ian loved watching them together. 

“You know I love you, right?” said Ian and Mickey shyly looked away. “Yeah, I know… I love you too” he said blushing. 

“You got yours?”

“Yeah, the Long Road Home it’s about Thomas Young and it has a hot actor that reminds me of you” smiled Ian.

“No he doesn’t, he’s a fucking blond dude.” said Mickey. Ian laughed “Sure babe. Let’s go home.”

They loved each other. Ian knew the little things about Mickey and Mickey knew the little things about Ian. They snuggled on the bed in Ian’s old room. Mickey was totally snuggling into Ian resting his head on Ian’s shoulder. His arms limp at his side playing with thin long strings on Ian’s tank top. It was early spring and it was a perfect night. 

Ian smiled looking at his boyfriend, his best friend, this was perfect way to start the weekend.


End file.
